This invention relates to the telecommunication devices and a process employing such devices for telecommunication between a plurality of subscriber station under control of a switching center which stores call numbers from the respective subscriber station.
The invention relates to a telecommunication process according to the preamble of Patent claim 1 and a telecommunication device, suitable for carrying out this process, according to the preamble of Patent claim 8.
A telecommunication process between a plurality of subscriber stations under the control of a switching centre which stores call numbers of the respective subscriber stations is already known. The switching centre has a store in which a list of subscribers is stored, the said list containing call numbers assigned to the respective subscriber stations. These call numbers can be dialled by means of the subscriber stations in order to set up a communication link to other subscriber stations. The communication link here can be wire-conducted or in the form of a radio link. In the last case the subscriber stations can also be mobile phones.
The telecommunication device can for example be realized in the form of a public network or in the form of a private network. In the last case, the said telecommunication device could be realized in a company, an institution or in a private household as a so-called residential cordless system.
A problem with all these telecommunication devices is that when there is a relatively large number of subscriber stations a subscriber can no longer remember the individual call numbers. He is then obliged to use the customary call number directory which, however, is frequently not at hand. This is particularly the case if the subscriber stations are portable stations.